


The Royal Knight

by denixvames



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: When Benedict loses a friend in a bizarre incident, he finds himself in another universe where the infamous Doctor Strange exists. He runs into him when he needs him at his darkest time and asks for help on bringing his best friend back to life. However, an interdimensional being will try to kidnap Strange in hopes of absorbing his powers.
Kudos: 1





	1. Meeting Double

Benedict and Martin were at a diner. It was a casual occasion of enjoying a meal and talking about anything that was on their minds. Martin's eyes widen. He dropped his fork. Benedict hadn't realized until he watched his friend's expression changed. That terrified shock coming from his gaping mouth and those frightened eyes made him turn around. Martin had fallen off the chair. Behind Benedict was a glowing light blue and white veiny humanoid man-like person with very long white hair. He wore a purple robe of eccentric folds and curves and brown cloth hardened shoes. There were golden bracelets around his right wrist with unusual symbols and a black wristband above. Out of his hand was a purple array of spikes formed in his hand as if it replaced it. He ran to them. Benedict quickly grabbed Martin. He tried to shake him awake.

"Martin! For god sakes, wake up!" The humanoid was getting closer. In a desperate attempt to escape, Benedict carried Martin as his speed increased while running. His flight instincts were kicked in. A portal opened in front of him. He stumbled into it. Martin had fallen out of his grasp. Benedict screamed. They were high in the air. The wind grew strong and fast as they headed down. A purple cube formed around them. The shield kept them safe from harm. It lowered itself to the ground. The humanoid man he had seen earlier was directly before him. Benedict dragged himself away while he stepped closer. "What do you want?! I'll give you anything!" The humanoid grabbed his arm. With an ancient knife of a bronze handle and silver tip and unknown writing, he cut his arm. Benedict flinched. Blood drained into the glass vial he had created from his energy.

"Stop!" A hooded masked man in blue robes and a red cape had lowered himself to the ground. With the Eye of Agamotto wrapped around his neck, he moved his hands. He brought out an orange glowing whip. The whip pulled the vial out of his hand. The masked man caught it. "I'll be taking that." The humanoid growled. "I have been looking for you, Sorcerer Supreme." Doctor Strange pulled his hood and mask down. "Nakata, I heard through the grapevine that you were going to become a nuisance." "Don't remain confident for long Sorcerer. You won't live long to see my victory." "I didn't exactly stay alive for a while. However, I won't let you have a victory. The last war I had was inevitable. I know I can fight this battle. You and me. Like many others." "Thanos was a fool to think that he could reign the multiverse. I am its new god." Strange smirked. "Even I was impressed by Thanos. I knew where his anger came from. I understood his pain. But you? You are nothing."

Nakata ran through him. Strange pushed Benedict and Martin into a portal which led them to the New York Sanctum. "Hold onto this." He threw the vial of blood to his lookalike who caught it. "You'll need it." The portal closed. He was struck by a fist. Strange caught himself. He released the power from the Eye of Agamotto. A set of green chains were hanging by his wrists. He threw them at him. The chains wrapped over him. Nakata grit his teeth. He clenched his fists and outstretched his arms. Breaking the chains. He casted a purple set of spikes out from his hands. They fired themselves like sonic bullets. The red cape shielded Strange. A tear was left at its edge. Strange entrapped himself and him into the mirror dimension. "Why do you need his blood? We're not even the same people." "Even with your powers and victories, you still cannot see the technicalities of your cellular connection with others." "Cellular? As in DNA?" "Any clone of him is a clone of you. The same blood making the same body for different purposes and opposite components. You could say that he is your distant relative. With his blood, I can take you as my own." ,said Nakata.

Strange arched a brow. "Use me as a tool?" "A form of energy that would then be bound to me. Your human form would not be needed unless you drink his blood and use the Eye of Agamotto to unlock your Third Eye." "They never told me I had a Third Eye." Nakata chuckled. "Their secrecy has only further prove how much you can really trust them." He held out his hand. "Join me, Great One, and we can recreate this world to a new beginning. An improved universe under our command." Strange floated towards him. He took his hand. Nakata smiled at his triumph. Strange threw him across the street, into a portal to a random dimension. "As if I would join your egotistical trip!" He released the mirror dimension from its form after leaving through his own portal to the Sanctum. A student gave him a cup of tea. "Thank you." Benedict was at a table. Sitting cross legged. His eyes were wide as he stare his own cup. Strange drank a sip. "Enjoy your tea. There's some honey."

"Where's Martin?" Strange set his cup on its plate. "In a room. Safely guarded from any enemies." "Is he still asleep?" "Mr....?" "Cumberbatch. Benedict Cumberbatch." "Benedict, he isn't asleep nor is he awake." Benedict began to shake. "Are you telling me that he is dead?" "Unfortunately but maybe some tea will help." "Enough about the bloody tea!" He knocked everything off of the table. "Bring him back!" Strange kept his composure calm. "I can't do that." "Why not? You can control time! You're a master of the mystic arts!" "That may be but I will not destroy time to save one life." "You risked the Time Stone for Iron Man." "How do you know about that?" ,said Strange. "I'm an actor. I played your role. I know the story so I understand-" He leaned forward. His words were seething from his lips. "No, you don't! I lost many friends! And even when they came back, I still lost a few anyway!" He angrily whispered the last few sentences. "So don't talk to me as if you have fought countless wars and battles. Because you are merely a toy recreating a terrible memory for us all."

He floated up in a sitting position. "Escort him to his room. I will discuss with him later." Benedict stood. "You're telling me that if Christine died then you wouldn't go back in time to save her?" Strange turned around. His back face him. "Sleep well, Mr. Cumberbatch." Benedict stormed to a room he was given. Strange placed himself in the mirror dimension to think.


	2. Training The Fools

Benedict washed his face near a handmade sink. He recalled Martin's laughter and his smile. He heard a knock. He opened the door. "Doctor?" "It's Strange. Just call me Strange." "Strange, what do you want?" Strange stepped inside. "Did you ever wondered why he took your blood?" He picked up the vial from the edge of the closed window. "Yes, I did." He moved around. Watching the liquid slither about. "You and I are related somehow. Your blood is the key to opening my Third Eye. The ultimate power that I have yet to unlock." "Are you going to?" He shook his head. "I'm not interested. If it can cast a darkness over me then I won't." "Couldn't you control it?" ,asked Benedict. "Not all power can be controlled. That's why I stay away from the darkest of powers. I won't make the same mistakes that my teacher did. She was excellent in her advice though." "So, we are brothers?" "Not likely. Maybe we're distant cousins but what I came here to tell you is that I can wake him. I just need you to come with me."

"What for?" "You are going to wake him." Benedict became confused. "What?" "I'll show you. Come." He followed Strange to an isolated room with no windows but a single door. Martin's body laid on a hard bed-like surface. Benedict could barely look at him. "Why did you bring me here? You know that I don't have any magic." "Yes, you do. Some are chosen for greater things. You told my story. I can see it in you. Your admiration for my existence. Your respect. I apologize for everything I told you. Being someone like you makes you a story teller. We all need them to reveal truths." "This is actually happening. None of it is a dream." ,said Benedict. He lifted up his bandaged arm. "I wish I was dreaming." Strange gave him a sad smile. "So do I."

He took his hands in his and brought them to Martin's chest. "I can't let a relative of Everett stay dead. He's important too." "Tell me why you are really doing this." Strange sent energy to his hands. "If I could bring them all back, I would do it. If it weren't for the fabric of time...." Benedict's eyes became a glowing orange. Memories of him and Martin, since the day they met, flashed in his mind. Wake up!

Martin gasped. His eyes widen. He sat up. "Martin! Oh my god!" Benedict hugged him tight. "B-Benedict? Where am I?" "You're in the New York Sanctum. You were dead but your friend here brought you back." ,said Strange. Martin squinted. "Am I still dreaming?" "No, this is one hundred percent real." "Doctor....Strange?!" "There's no time to explain. You and him need to leave this dimension now. He won't bother you any more as long as this vial stays here." "What about you?" ,said Benedict. "Me and everyone else in this temple can fight him off. This isn't the first time that another being from a different realm has tried to take over earth." "Please. Let me help. After all that you've done, I have to make up for the trouble that I caused." "What on earth are you talking about?! Benedict, you can't even fight!" ,said Martin. "You may not but he can." ,said Strange. "But are you sure about this? You might die and I have limits on reviving you."

"I won't let anyone take this world from any of us. A great man created it in our dimension. I won't let him lose it." "Man?" Strange read his mind. "Oh! Him. He's doing fine. His soul came here but there's no reason why he shouldn't enjoy being outside. He doesn't bother anyone so I let him roam free." "Well, that's good." ,said Martin. "Anyway, what would you like us to do?" ,asked Benedict. "There are some weapons that you might be able to use but I've never seen any of you fight." "I could distract him. The two of you can attack him from the rear." ,said Martin. "Smart." Strange walked left the room and walked down a hall. They followed.

In the weapons room, Strange lifted a protective square glass. He set it on a separate table. He examined the artifact for a moment. "This appeared a few weeks ago. We have been guarding it ever since. I read through its energy. The soul of this weapon spoke to me. It told me that a human of great courage would arrive to claim it." Benedict lifted up the large bronze needles which were tied to a golden bundle of string. "Seriously? A piece of string and needles?" ,said Martin. "I have something for you." Strange put an old painting down. He used his magic to unlock a sealed part of the wall. A journal and a pencil were given to him. "Really? What can any of this do?" He smirked. "Write down any animal's name." Martin looked puzzled but wrote a name down. A lion roared out of the book. Martin jumped. The lion's veins glowed pink as its mane was a fire. Strange pinched his nose. Some of the other delicate artifacts had fallen from the immediate presence of a large beast.

"I didn't think you were going to bring something like that immediately." "Sorry about that. I probably should have summoned a cat instead." "It's fine." "Strange, I'm not sure how Martin could possibly fight while he has to constantly write every animal from his mind." Strange snapped his fingers. "I got an idea!" He shoved the book and pencil into his chest. "What are you-?!" Martin gasped. He felt a powerful unique energy form inside of him. His eyes glowed a pink color for a moment. "Try it again but pick a smaller animal this time." He aimed his hand at the floor. A cat appeared and meowed. Martin smiled. "Now, this is convenient." "What about this?" ,said Benedict. He raised the large needles. The bundle of golden thread floated to his neck. They made themselves into drapes over his shoulders. With immediate guidance from the thread, his arms moved about in a fluid tranquil motion. A barrier formed in front of him. The thread appeared to be endless as some made extra sharper golden tips for the needles. "You can create any weapon. They're not so ridiculous now, are they?"

The ground began to shake. "What was that?" ,said Martin. "Nakata." ,said Strange.


	3. Step Daughter Of The Wizard

"We have to go!" They ran out of the temple and outside onto the streets. Nakata had been destroying the area. Throwing cars and the road itself. There were some buildings that had taken the heavy damage. The people were screaming, crying for help. Any of them who were still alive had ran far from him. "Nakata!" ,shouted Martin. The humanoid turned to him. He stood alone. Nakata chuckled. "To save their own skins, they sacrificed you? How unpredictable but amusing." Martin glared. "I don't care what you think of me! I'm going to defeat you if it's the last thing I do!" "With what?" "This!" A tiger appeared from his hand. It pounced on Nakata. Clawing at his chest. He squeezed the tiger until it became the energy it had come from which entered back in Martin's body.

Nakata stood. He brushed his hand against his chest. The wounds healed. His shirt robes remained ripped. "So, you have powers now?" He smiled. "Don't entrust your life with what you have only received. You won't last long in a battle when you were barely given instructions." "You know you're sort of right about that but that's why I have backup." "Hmm?" He turned. Benedict wrapped a golden barrier over him. "Huh! That was easy." Nakata froze the area Benedict had been standing in. Keeping his feet in place. "You just had to say something, didn't you?" ,said Strange. "Strange." Nakata let the fire from one of his fingers burn the ropes off. "I would hope that our previous encounter would not be our last." A baby cried in her mother's lifeless arms. He held her close. "Look at this little one. She doesn't know it but her life depends on you. And look what you did. You killed her mother." "You did that!" "Yes but who let it happen?" Holding her only by her arm, he watched her struggle as her crying grew louder. He flew up to a great height, similar to an apartment. Strange followed.

"Isn't it odd that you are the Sorcerer Supreme and yet you cannot protect everyone?" His eyes were filled with rage. His voice was coated with venom. He clenched his fists. "Let her go!" Nakata shrugged. "Fine." He dropped her. Strange caught her in a split second. Nakata kicked him towards a building. Strange threw the baby in the air along with his cloak. It wrapped itself around her. He hit the corner of the building. The rubble that was already there had moved from the impact. His whole body ached. There were bruises and bloody scraps. An extremely painful headache haunted him. Benedict quickly yarned long arms which took the baby and brought her to him. The cloak placed itself over his shoulders. He hand the baby to Martin. "Take her to the temple!" "What about you?" "Don't worry about him." ,said Wong. He landed on the ground. In his hand was the Wand of Watoomb. "He's got some help." Martin reluctantly ran inside.

An array of orange energy lines wrapped around Nakata. Keeping him in place. It was a badly injured Strange who could barely keep himself together. "Leave to the other sanctums!" "Strange-!" ,said Benedict. "Run!" "Enough of these games!" Nakata sent the wind to blind Strange with dirt. As much as he tried, Strange lost his grip. The wind whispered its tainted words, making him pass out. Nakata picked him up off the ground. He pulled out the vial of Benedict's blood from inside his robes. He shook his head. "The curiosity was far too great. As he should recognize what you have kept from him." "The Third Eye. You didn't told Strange about the other powers he had. Why?" ,said Benedict. "He wasn't ready yet! I was going to tell him eventually." "I hear nothing but lies." ,said Nakata. Wong gripped his weapon. "Controlling one's Third Eye takes greater time than learning how to control someone's own energy. For most, it may take a couple of years longer. But for Strange, it could happen any day for him to open that Third Eye of his. Balance is what is most needed. Otherwise, he will become an unstoppable evil."

"Do you hear that everyone? More power will give the Sorcerer a hunger for blood!" "No! A Third Eye can take over the mind! There is no control without time!" "Whatever you say, teacher." Nakata zoomed past them as the wind hit the area hard. Glass from the windows broke. "NO!" The red cape flew out of a window. It followed the blurs of colors. Benedict and Wong ran inside the temple. Martin was still holding the baby. She was covered with a blanket. He had been cradling her. His voice sung a lullaby. "We have to get to the London Sanctum!" ,said Wong. "Why? What happened? Where's Strange?" "Strange was taken by Nakata. We have to get to London." ,said Benedict.

They ran to the middle of the building. Wong unlocked one of the large stone doors. The three men along with the baby entered the room. A wave of energy overcame Benedict and Martin. A feeling they had never felt before. It was sudden but calm afterwards. A monk took the baby. Martin, on instinct, tried to get her back. "She'll be safe under our control. You don't have to worry." ,said Wong. "Good. That's good." Benedict looked at him. "Hey, we're going to make things right." "I can only hope but I'm more concerned with that child. She doesn't seem to have a father and her mother is gone. Who will take care of her?" "They will. And they will teach her the ways of a sorcerer." Martin chuckled as he shook his head. "God almighty! This is insane!" Benedict smiled. "Honestly, I rather be sane as I watch this unfold."

Wong had been watching the view from above, out the window. Blue energy shot out to the sky. "That's them! They're here!" Orange energy soon fused with it. "It's already happening!" "What is?" ,said Martin. They followed Wong to the entrance. "The Third Eye is awakening!"


	4. The Third Eye

Nakata found himself in an alley way. A homeless took immediate notice of the blue humanoid who was holding the man in the robes. He ran off without trying to notify anyone or waiting any longer to see the result of what would happen. The humanoid laid Strange on the ground. He snapped his fingers. The loud sound woke Strange from a horrible memory. "What did you do?!" "I knew that sound would bring you to consciousness. I have done nothing to destroy this planet's population." "Maybe so but you killed a few enough to be a bastard!" He got into a fighting stance. The immediate realization of those bruised ribs hit him. He flinched but pushed through. His shields appeared in his hands.

"I order you to leave this planet and escort yourself somewhere else." Nakata held out the vial. "Where did you get that?" "Admit it, Strange. Opening your Third Eye would relieve you of your curiosity. Your power can become stronger against any foe and there will be no more lies." "Those tricks won't work on me." Strange ran up to him. He swung his shields sideways as blades. Nakata threw the vial up. Keeping it afloat. He raised his arm. Wooden arm sleeves formed. They clashed against the shields. He hit him with the same armor. Sending him rolling back. Strange pushed his hand on the ground to stand. He collapsed to his knees and clutched his chest as he coughed wildly. "I-I don't care about those powers! I never needed the Third Eye." "Do you not know? With the Third Eye, you can bring him from death. You can bring them all back." He shook his head. "We rewrote time to save this universe." "The Third Eye has unimaginable powers. Your universe can remain just as it is or even better without interruption so long as you will your own greater magic."

A tear fell from one of Strange's eyes. He could barely stay on his knees. His head bent over. He held himself up with his hands on the ground. "They are his family and I never was. I have no right to be a part of the Avengers as much as I have no right to bring him to them. It's best if I am kept as the cold wizard they know me as." "I have seen your memories. Do not think that I don't know of your pain. You sacrificed the lives of millions to save one man." "A man who was needed to bring those millions back to life! He had to live so that we could!" Nakata cupped his chin tight. Forcing him to look into his determined eyes. "And if you had not given the Time Stone, everyone would still be alive and your war would have ended quicker!" "There was only one way to defeat Thanos!" He wrapped his hand over his neck. Strange tried to pull away. "The Eye of Agamotto can control the stone no matter what tries to destroy it. Did you not see the outcome of sacrificing Tony during your battle with Thanos?"

He squeezed his eyes shut; yet, the tears came when they opened. "All of us have to live with it." Nakata glared. "These are lies that you give to yourself!" He slammed him into a wall. Strange groaned. He could see shaky bubbles in his vision. He blinked. "Your powers can give you endless possibilities! You can become a god and change unfair rules. Death would not be the inevitable. Not for those you love and care about." He let him fall to the ground. The red cloak hooked itself to Strange's shoulders. "May I need to remind you of what you did?" The cloak wrapped itself over his arm. Nakata brought out purple spikes from his other hand. He ripped the cloak off which stopped moving. Its life force was still there. He placed his hand on his head. Strange screamed at the flashing memories of the deaths that were caused during the battle to the very end.

Tony was sitting there. Peter and Tony's wife...They said goodbye to him. I couldn't take that away from them. I swallowed my sadness and focused on the sanctums. First, I had to see his funeral like everyone else. Even when I was there, I didn't feel welcomed. They weren't threatening me. It's just that they seemed more of a family to Tony than I ever could be a friend to him. We barely had time to have a nice conversation. I made the man think I was a cold person. I wonder if he sees me in a better light. Wherever he is....

After the funeral, I cried alone in my room. Only in my astral projection so no one could hear me. I was almost surprised to find those same tears on my body under the sheets. I never told anyone because no one ever asked how I felt. I don't belong there. I don't belong anywhere but this temple. It was my fault that he died. I should have used the gauntlet or have done something. Could I have? Maybe. Maybe I can do something now.

The vial came to him by his own control. He pull the cork off and downed the blood. He floated in a crisscross sitting position. Opening the Eye of Agamotto, an eye formed on his forehead. It had a blind pupil. Nakata smiled. "Perfect." He raised his hand to the sky. Blue energy swirled around. Strange gave his own energy to the storm of power.


	5. Misguided Heart

Strange had a huge grin. "I can see everything! The past, the future, and so much more!" "Your step closer to getting them on this earth again is to first eliminate your duplicate and his friend. They will try to stop you. And you may neutralize anyone else who stands in your way." He nodded. "Thank you, Nakata, for this gift." "Your gratitude is received well. I bid you good luck until I return to see your progress." Nakata zoomed far. "Strange!" ,shouted Wong. Strange turned. Multiple duplicates of his arms sprouted from his back. "Stop now before you make the same mistakes that your enemies have!" "This is no mistake, Wong. I will bring him to life and balance will be restored." "What are you talking about? Earth has balance."

Benedict stepped forward. "You're trying to save them again, aren't you?" "Even if you do, your choice will put chaos on this world. Tony's sacrifice will be in vain. Do you want to do that? Because he saved you! Twice!" ,said Martin. "I couldn't save any of them." "When Thanos was going to kill Tony, you saved him. Even if you did it to beat Thanos, a part of you knows that you saved him for another reason. You tried to save everyone by telling him to do it. To use the stones to defeat Thanos." ,said Benedict. "I didn't want him to sacrifice himself!" Strange held his head. He cried out. "Release the Third Eye to its realm! Do it before-" ,said Wong.

"The Third Eye is mine!" Strange lifted a dumpster up and slammed it to where Wong stood. Benedict caught the dumpster by the threads. He swung it back at him. Strange caught it and turned it into a pile of it's squished self. It fell. Benedict held out his weapon. Ready to fight. "Do not make me do this! I don't want to fight you!" "Me either." Strange moved his hands. He threw green orbs at him. A large wolf jumped out of Martin's hands. It growled and ran in front of the attack. Killing itself but saving Benedict in the process. Strange formed a tunnel of circular rings. He brought those rings to the ground as he landed. Wong caught the power in his weapon. Its head closed. Strange walked up and let the dragon's head touch his chest. He smiled. "We have known each other for a short time but I know you won't kill me." Wong glared. He tried to show no hesitation but the worry was written on his face. "Just stop attacking. Few died but those lives will not be forgotten."

"They should be here! Not in ashes!" Confused, he didn't notice Strange's grab at the weapon who kicked him back. He flew to the streets and fired at the area. People immediately ran in any direction for safety as they screamed. Few hoped that their cars were a safe bet. He threw the weapon aside. He lifted the cars up and turned to their sides. Drivers and passengers jumped out and ran off. He brought the vehicles down hard. Some cars exploded from the impact. He gasped. He brushed his cheek. There were tears. "What have I done?" With its lightening speed, the cheetah flew to him with its claws out. "Wait!" He moved aside but not before the cheetah ripped the shoulder of his outfit where blood flowed from the large marks. "We have had enough! I'm sorry Strange but you left us no choice!" ,said Benedict. He formed a sword with the large needles fused together and the golden thread as its handle. "Look, I didn't-!" "Caleb! Caleb, wake up!" A woman cried over her husband's body.

"No! I wasn't-! I wasn't trying to hurt anyone!" He opened a portal. Nakata appeared in front of him. He punched him. Strange skidded to the ground. Breaking the concrete underneath him. He coughed and tried to catch his breath. "I would hope that your emotions wouldn't overlook your objective." Nakata landed near. He continued to walk forward. "Nevertheless, I can correct your mind to better improvements." "Y-You...!" Strange crawled back. "You used me!" "No, my earthling. You must learn your place and I will love you for it." Nakata gripped his chin. "Is that what this is all about? If you wanted a husband so badly then why didn't you just look in space?" He smirked. He lifted him up by his neck. "I don't think you realize how valuable you are to me as my right hand. Your title can be king and you shall please me." Strange spat on him. "Marry that, smurf!" Nakata glared. "I will show you to not disrespect-!" A family of crows cried out as they pecked at him. Irritated, he dropped him to swat them away.

Strange flew to the sky. "I know what I have to do." His hands moved in a fluid motion. With grace and precise coordination, he reversed the damages that had been done. This included bringing a wife's dear husband to life. The crows were disintegrated by Nakata's powers. He took immediate notice of Strange's undoing. "No!" He pulled out a blade and threw it at him. Benedict casted the thread. It caught the blade, bringing it to its owner. Nakata caught it. Benedict's weapon became a large blade. "If you want Strange then you will have to kill me!" The humanoid charged at him. "Then so be it!" Their weapons clashed. Metal scraped against metal. Sparks were flying. Strange watched the battle unfold. Martin released a swarm of snakes. They hissed and bit Nakata who blasted a radiated shield. The snakes quickly turned red and melted. Benedict stumbled but kept himself standing. Nakata took the opportunity to ram his blade into his chest. Benedict had a surprised wide eyes expression. He couldn't fathom what he was seeing. That blade was meant for him but it went through Strange.


	6. His Will To You

Strange created a portal behind Nakata. "I banish you from this realm!" He shoved him into the portal. Using a gust of wind from his hands. Nakata's weapon was sucked in too. His sword instantly pulled itself out from Strange. He collapsed. He clutched his chest. Blood spread out from the large wound and stained his navy blue robes. "Strange! We must get you to a hospital!" ,said Wong. Strange shook his head. "I-I have to...." He opened a portal and jumped in. They followed before it could have closed. With his hand still on his chest, he half dragged himself to the door of the cabin near the lake. He created an illusion so she wouldn't notice the gaping wound. His fist pounded on wood. A little girl with dark brown hair and white skin opened the door. She wore a green shirt with a pink unicorn on it and red shorts. She held a plushie bunny under her left arm. She smiled with her arms raised out. "Uncle Strange!"

He smiled. "What are you saying? I'm not your uncle." She shrugged. "Daddy said that you're cool!" He chuckled. "He said that? I'm surprised." "Where were you, Uncle Strange? Everyone was supposed to listen to the will!" "What will?" "Everybody said you left but there was the will! Daddy said that all of us had to hear it." "Can I..." He almost fell over. "...Listen to it?" She nodded. She ran off to get it and came rushing back with Tony's helmet. She brought it to the table and aimed it just the way it had been before. Strange walked in. "Who are you?" ,said Pepper. She had damp hair from the previous shower. "My name is Doctor Strange. You might have seen me at your husband's funeral. Your daughter told me that I was supposed to hear Tony's will." She shook hands with him. "I did see you. You left so early." He smirked. "Morgan told me that too." He flinched and almost fell. He leaned against the armrest of the sofa. "Are you alright?" Pepper gripped his arm. He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He sat.

Pepper knelt near her husband's helmet. Seeing it again, even when barely weeks passed, reminded her of the war he fought with him. She glanced at Strange and read something that she wondered why she didn't notice before. He seemed sadden, hurt by everything that had happened. She notice a tear running out. He nodded. She returned the gesture and pressed the play button from under the helmet. And just like that, Tony Stark was sitting on a chair in a black suit in front of Strange. He would have thought that he was still alive if it weren't for the obvious hologram. As the will began, he knew he wouldn't forget every word. In a way, these were Tony's last words.  
Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way.

I'm hoping if you play this back, it's in celebration.  
That epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play.  
Strange smiled at how ignorant Tony must have been as much as he was too.  
In the case of an untimely death. On my part. Not that, death in any time isn't untimely.  
He coughed and found blood on his hand.

"But then again, that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. Everything...…" The spell wore off as he was losing concentration. The bloody wound became visible to a shocked Pepper and a scared Morgan. Tony's words were drowning out as his vision became a blur. Shouting voices echoed. Benedict and the others ran inside. The world grew darker.

"Strange." He opened his eyes to his very own office. Tony walked up. Strange felt his tears run down. Looking directly into his eyes, he said, "I loved you. You were the only friend that could read through my lies. The only friend that I ever had." Tony crossed his arms and sighed. "Nobody hates you. We're all your friends. Just stop distancing yourself." Strange extended his hand out. "I can bring you to life with my Third Eye." "You're dying." "A life for another. I wouldn't be doing this for anyone else but you." Tony held his wrist. He pushed his hand forward as it curled. Looking into his eyes, he smiled. He caressed his cheek. "Protect my family for me, will ya?" Strange nodded. Tony disappeared. "Now, wake up." His voice became an echo.

Strange gasped awake. The Third Eye had left his forehead. He placed his hand on the wound to find it gone as if it was never there. Morgan, having sobbed uncontrollably, hugged him tight. He stared at her, confused. "U-Uncle...Strange!" "How are you alive?" ,asked Pepper. "I used my Third Eye to bring myself here." He returned the hug to Morgan. "Strange, I think you need to see this!" ,said Martin. "What is it?" With Morgan in his arms, he stepped out of the house. He was surprised to find every hero he had fought alongside to defeat Thanos. He set Morgan down. Now, they were all here as a family. "What are you guys doing here?" "We heard through the grape vine that you were feeling lonely so we decided to stop by." ,said Peter. Shuri elbowed his side. "What?" She shook her head. She walked to Strange. "We defeated Thanos together. We died for Tony and the others to fix everything so that we could come back to save the entire universe with them! And that's what we did! So, don't act like we hate you, Gandalf!"  
Bruce chuckled. "What's your point, Shuri?" ,said Strange. "Her point is that you're an Avenger just like us." ,said Steve. He took some struggling steps forward with a cane in one hand. Bucky caught him before he could have fell. "Thank you." Strange floated to him. "I'm sorry for everything that I did." He turned around at everyone else. "I'm sorry everyone for being selfish! All of you lost Tony too! I should have realized that!" "Eh!" Peter nonchalantly pat his back hard. "No sweat it, old man! We all make mistakes." "Who are you?" "It's Star Lord!" Strange raised a brow. "I've never heard of your name." "His name is Peter Quill." ,said Gamora. Peter sighed with frustration. "Whatever. Look buddy. We're here to pick you up." "What?" "It seems that the war against Thanos has disturbed you so we voted on giving you a galactic vacation." ,said T'Challa. "With us! The Guardians of the Galaxy!" ,said Peter. Strange smiled.

"Thank you everybody but I have to protect Morgan. I promised Tony that I would." Benedict gently pat his arm. "Morgan has plenty of heroes that can keep her safe while you are away. As someone who has studied you to play the part, I encourage you to take this must needed vacation." Strange shook his hand. "I take everything back. What you do is important and I should know that." Benedict smiled. "Apology is accepted." "It was nice meeting you too." ,said Martin. "Likewise. Now, let me take you both home." "What about the weapons you gave us?" "Those are yours. Obviously, they're linked to you in some way so you can use them to defend yourselves." He opened a portal. "I want you to know that if you need our help, we can always be summoned under any circumstances." ,said Benedict. "Thanks but I think I have enough of the Avengers to back me up." ,said Strange. He chuckled. "Yeah, you do."

Martin and Benedict took one last look at the heroes they wished they had time to talk to but they knew where they had to be. Both men stepped into the portal. It soon sealed itself. "So, you ready to go?" ,said Rocket. Strange nodded at the group. He followed them to the Milano. "Uncle Strange!" Morgan ran to him. Strange knelt. "Are you going to leave?" "I won't be gone for long. I'm going on a vacation for a few weeks but I'll be back." "But I'm going to miss you!" He pulled out his cherished broken watch from under his robes. "Tell you what? I'll leave this little gift here for you so you'll always know that I'm still here." He reversed time on the broken watch to find it fully repaired. He handed it to her. She wiped some tears from her eyes. She gave him a hug after getting the fixed watch. "I promise I'll be back." With the Guardians, he went inside the spaceship which zoomed out of the sky. He watched Earth become more distant until it was a tiny speck out of all the other ones. "Doctor Strange, are you ok?" ,said Mantis. "No but I don't regret any of this."

"Hey Strangeo! Have you ever been to Knowhere?" ,said Peter. "No." "We've got to get you to try some of that booze!" "Guess we're going to Knowhere." ,said Rocket. "I Am Groot." ,said Groot. "Of course we are going there. That is where the alcohol is." ,said Drax. Strange had a small smile. "I wouldn't mind having a few drinks." Peter input some coordinates. "What'd I tell you, guys? To the alcohol!" Gamora shook her head but giggled. Strange could already tell that the vacation he was promised wasn't going to happen.


End file.
